


A good man

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Chubby Thor, Loki is Sixteen, M/M, Prostitute Loki (Marvel), Prostitution, Size Difference, Truck Driver Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 20 - Sex WorkFor the next few days it's as if the boy's pale eyes are haunting him, not letting an hour go by without intruding his thoughts. Thor doesn't know why; sure the boy was pretty, alluring even, but that doesn't explain why Thor can't get him out of his mind even for a second.





	A good man

Thor usually stops for lunch at the next town but right now he's too hungry to wait another hour until he finally eats something. He gets in the mostly empty diner and sits at a table, ordering the first interesting thing he finds on the menu and eating quickly; this trip has lasted way too long already and Thor is quite eager to reach his destination and head back home. Lately, he has started to think that he's getting too old to be staying out on the road for weeks.

He eats and orders some extra for take away, before heading outside the diner, deciding to smoke a cigarette before getting back in his truck. He lights it on and takes a deep inhale, letting out the smoke with a satisfied sigh. He promised himself that he'd quit but it's been months since then and he doesn't think he has even managed to at least reduce it.

He shrugs to himself, deciding he doesn't really care, anyway.

He breathes the smoke in again, relishing the light burn inside his throat. His head instinctively turns towards the noise when he hears someone exiting the diner. It's a man, around his fifties probably, and a teenage boy, _probably his son_, is Thor's thought until he takes a better look at the kid.

He's wearing a plain grey t-shirt but he has tied a knot on it, leaving his belly exposed. His black shorts look almost too small on him - even as small as the boy is - with the way they cling to him, barely covering his asscheeks, and his fishnet tights are slightly torn right on the back of his thigh, his sneakers looking quite worn out.

Well, Thor guesses there's not much doubt about what the kid is.

Thor exhales the smoke and glances at the boy's face, not expecting him to be so pretty if he's honest. His eyes seem to be blue, or maybe green, and his lips are cherry red - Thor can imagine the reason -, his black hair tied up in a messy ponytail. For a moment Thor can't help but wonder if his ponytail was already like this or it was the man's hand gripping it that made the boy's hair a mess.

Said man now says something and they both chuckle, the boy smiling sweetly at him. Then the man gives the kid's ass a playful pat and leaves, heading back to his truck.

Thor takes a last inhale of his cigarette and tosses it on the ground, stomping it with his shoe. When he glances back at the boy Thor finds him already looking at him, his red lips curling into a suggestive smirk, his look too sultry for someone so young.

There's no way the kid's over eighteen and even though Thor doesn't mind if the people he fucks are much younger than him, he avoids getting involved with minors. They're not worth the risk.

Even when they have such a pretty face and such a nice ass.

He slightly shakes his head to get rid of any dangerous thoughts, and turns around, refusing to glance back at the boy as he walks to his truck.

**

For the next few days it's as if the boy's pale eyes are haunting him, not letting an hour go by without intruding his thoughts. Thor doesn't know why; sure the boy was pretty, alluring even, but that doesn't explain why Thor can't get him out of his mind or why he can't come unless he's imagining red, little lips wrapped around his cock, or creamy round cheeks parting to reveal a pink, tiny hole.

The truth is that the moment Thor started the engine of his truck and left the diner, he _knew_ he would be coming back.

So, here he is now, days after that afternoon, stopping at the same damned diner on his way back, in hopes that he'll find the kid here.

He gets out of his car and heads to the diner, his lips twitching up of their own accord when he spots the boy right at its entrance. He's wearing the same torn fishnet tights and old sneakers, but a different pair of shorts - just as tiny as the ones before - and also a hoodie, with his hands buried in its pockets; it's a quite chilly night.

Thor approaches the diner slowly, the sound of his heavy steps drawing the kid's attention, making his face brighten up; Thor is a potential client, after all.

The boy gets up and quickly works his hoodie open - he's wearing a black, tight t-shirt this time - before leaning his hip against the wall, his eyes on Thor.

Thor stops walking once he's only a few feet away from him and greets him with a nod, not exactly sure what he's planning on doing now.

The kid looks scrawny, now almost tiny from up this close, making Thor feel like a giant. Does this tiny, little thing actually let random men fuck him for money? He looks like something Thor could break without even trying to.

"Hello, big guy," the kid all but purrs, his voice smoother than Thor expected.

Well, he definitely knows what he's doing. Just the mischievous glint in his eyes - _green_, Thor sees now - manages to send a jolt of arousal to Thor's groin. In his defense he's been on the road all alone for weeks.

"What can I do for you?" He asks and licks his lips rather suggestively, looking up at Thor through his pretty eyelashes. He's so young, so small, it almost makes Thor want to protect him, to keep him safe.

"How about I just buy you some food?" He asks before he can even think about it, surprising both himself and the boy.

The kid just stares at him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, which is honestly ridiculous if you ask Thor; as if getting fucked by strangers is somehow safer than being offered free food.

"Sure, why not," he says at last, following Thor inside and sitting across him at the table that Thor chooses.

"You can get whatever you want," Thor tells him and the boy nods, even though a bit hesitantly.

They're silent until the waitress comes eventually, her lips turning into a smile when he sees the kid. Thor supposes it makes sense that they know each other if the kid frequents out here.

"Hey, Lokes," she says and he smiles back at her a boyish, unguarded smile that looks nothing like the expression he has when he talks to Thor- or other clients, Thor guesses. It's cute.

The waitress takes their orders and then leaves but not before fixing Thor with a warning look; it weirdly makes Thor feel relieved, knowing that at least someone cares about this kid.

"So, Lokes?" He asks, wanting to break the awkward silence that has settled between them.

"Loki," the kid says.

It fits him, Thor thinks, repeating it in his head.

"I'm Thor."

"Well," Loki drawls and smirks, slipping back into his _professional_ mask. "Nice to meet you, Thor."

Thor nods, not sure how to continue. If he's honest he has no idea what he's doing here, eating dinner with an underage hooker.

Loki seems to be fine with just looking at Thor, not bothering to be subtle as his scrutinizing gaze travels all over Thor's face, then body.

"You're hot," Loki says casually and Thor wonders how many times Loki had to say bullshit like this to strangers, hoping that it'll get him what he wants- or probably what he needs. Thor can't imagine that the kid is doing this because he wants it; he most likely doesn't have a choice.

Thor simply frowns in reply and stays silent, the waitress coming with their orders soon after.

He's not surprised when Loki devours half of his food in less than five minutes, obviously having been very hungry. Once again Thor catches himself wondering about the kid's living conditions, doubting that a few blow jobs are enough for him to do anything more than just feed himself- or not even that, apparently.

"Where do you live?" He asks, his eyes tracing the kid’s movements, watching him as he dips a fry in his milkshake before putting it into his mouth, humming pleased.

"Here and there," he says with a shrug and then his lips close around the straw, cheeks slightly hollowing as he takes a large sip. "So… are you planning to kill me after this or something?" He asks and stuffs his mouth with the last of his fries, before licking the salt off his fingers.

He's distracting.

"Why the hell would I feed you first?"

Loki shrugs. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. You're weird," he says and takes another sip of his milkshake.

His lips are shining with grease. They look pretty, they make Thor want to taste them.

"How old are you?" He asks, even though something tells him that he doesn't want to know. Maybe it'll be better like this when inevitably more happens.

"Nineteen," Loki says without skipping a beat; he's a good liar but it still makes Thor snort.

"Try again."

Loki huffs and pouts, but answers- probably earnestly this time. "I'm turning seventeen in a few weeks."

Thor hums; it could be better but it could also be worse, he guesses.

"There are no cops around here, if that's what you're afraid of. And no one will come looking for me, I can assure you of that," the kid says, the words sounding practiced on his tongue. How many times has he said them to someone?

Loki gets up from his seat and slides on the same booth Thor is sitting, pressing himself close to him.

"I can give you a hand job, even right here if you want. Just fifteen bucks for you, because I like you. Or we can go to the bathroom and I can suck your cock," Loki says and cups Thor's cock that unsurprisingly is already aroused, slowly swelling into full hardness. "I bet I can take you deeper than any of your girlfriends have. I'm pretty good, I promise."

"Kid..." Thor mutters, not sure if he wants Loki to stop or to continue.

"Or you can just fuck me for thirty bucks, whatever you want," Loki says and squeezes Thor's cock in his hand, making Thor bite back a groan.

Thor feels angry- not at Loki, but _for_ him. The boy, so sweet and lovely, offers himself to anyone so easily, just for thirty fucking dollars. And he’s worth so much more than that. More than just money; more than people like Thor could ever offer him.

"I could easily crash you, you know. I could do whatever I want to you and you wouldn't be able to stop me," Thor tells him, not sure why; he feels torn between wanting to protect the boy and wanting to pound him through the mattress.

"Eh. I like them _big_," Loki says with a shrug; whether he means men or cocks, Thor isn't sure. Probably both. "Besides I'm not that fragile."

"It's still dangerous. You shouldn't be doing this."

Loki huffs and removes his hand from Thor's crotch; Thor misses the touch the moment it's gone. "Listen, if you're not interested just say it. I'll go find someone else," Loki says, continuing when Thor gives no answer. "Okay, _fine_. Thanks for the food, I guess."

He gets up and moves to leave but Thor is quick to grab his wrist, easily pulling him back; it's a bad idea, he knows it, but at least the kid will be safe with him, he reasons. Thor might fuck him but he won't hurt him.

He takes a few bills from his pocket - probably more than their food costs - and leaves them on the table, before getting up, tugging at Loki's wrist, obviously asking him to do the same.

"Come on," he says and Loki grins at him, getting off his seat and following Thor to his truck.

"So, what'll it be, big guy?" Loki asks as they walk and Thor grabs a fifty-dollar bill from his wallet and gives it to the boy who smiles at him when he sees it.

"I don't have change," Loki says in a teasing tone, obviously knowing that Thor doesn't care about it, anyway.

They get in the back of the truck and Thor takes jacket off, thankful that here it's at least warmer than outside.

"Take your clothes off," he orders, now feeling rather impatient, and does the same with his own, taking a condom from his wallet when he's done; he's not stupid enough to fuck the kid without one. Even though, if he's honest, he would definitely love to do so; he feels precum leaking and dripping down the head just at the thought of feeling that tight little ass around his bare cock.

"How do you want me?" Loki asks and Thor motions towards the bed; it's just a twin and the mattress squeaks with every movement but it'll do. It's not like Loki is used to anything better.

The kid settles on the bed on his back and parts his legs in invitation when Thor approaches. The mattress dips and protests under Thor's considerable weight when he climbs on it, but Loki barely seems to notice it; he just looks at Thor hungrily and spreads his thighs wider so Thor can fit between them.

Thor reaches for the half empty tube of lube beneath his pillow and applies some on his fingers, before guiding them to Loki's little hole. The opening is truly small but Loki accepts two of Thor's thick fingers easily inside him, apparently already half prepared. Thor supposes it makes sense. He doubts everyone bothers to prep him before fucking him.

Loki moans and arches his body, already asking for more. Thor fingers him with efficient strokes, spreading the lube over Loki's inner walls, feeling him relax even more around him.

Thor's eyes travel over the boy's body, one large hand brushing over his smooth thigh, moving higher to his hips, his sides. There are faint bruises there on the flawless milky skin; on Loki's prominent hipbones, on the inside of his thighs, some on his collarbone.

"You shouldn't let them mark you," he says, not sure why it bothers him so much. It's not like Loki is his. Loki belongs to whoever pays.

The kid just shrugs. "It's not like they ask."

Thor doesn't like that answer but if he's honest he can't blame them; it's as if Loki's pale flesh is begging to be marked and bruised, asking Thor to leave his own marks there, as well.

Thor withdraws his fingers when he thinks Loki is stretched enough and reaches for the condom, sliding it on his hard cock. He gives himself a few strokes and then lines his dick up with Loki's hole, pushing in when the head nudges the tight rim.

"Fuck," Loki pants, his breathing already growing heavier. "You're _big_."

Thor chuckles and drives his cock even deeper, and deeper, stopping only when the whole length is swallowed in Loki's wet heat.

He's tight, _so fucking tight_, and his small body clings around his cock, sucking Thor in. Thor doesn't know if it's simply the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in months, but this feels so fucking wonderful, he's afraid it will be over way too soon.

He lowers himself over Loki, his belly touching Loki's flat stomach, but he's careful to not put his weight on the kid. He grabs one of Loki's thighs and hikes his leg up, keeping it like this as he starts rocking his hips, groaning as his cock slides in and out if Loki's body.

Loki's hands wander over his back, drifting lower until he can grab his ass, squeezing Thor's cheeks and urging him to go deeper.

"Yeah... That's it, baby. You feel so good, so tight," Thor rasps and thrusts in harder, faster, eliciting a loud whine from the boy. He can feel Loki's hard dick nudging his lower belly, leaving a trail of precum on his skin wherever the head touches.

"You can go harder," Loki tells him and Thor is happy to oblige, fucking into the boy's little hole with forceful thrusts, the bed protesting beneath them. Thor sets a fast, unforgiving pace, rutting into Loki mercilessly, both of them moaning every time he bottoms out.

He leans closer and captures Loki's little lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue in and licking into his mouth, tasting the lingering sweetness of the milkshake.

He realizes he's found Loki's prostate the moment the kid lets out a keen, whiny sound and tenses beneath him, and Thor chuckles, his lips twitching up smugly. He keeps fucking Loki just like this, hitting the little bundle of nerves inside him with precision, mouthing sloppily at his jaw and neck.

He doesn't stop himself from sucking a bruise on Loki's throat, heat curling into his groin at the thought of his mark being visible even when Loki is fully dressed.

Loki whimpers and buries his fingers into his hair, tugging at it harshly and at the same time keeping Thor's head right there. Thor gladly accepts the invite and keeps nibbling and biting at the tender skin of Loki's neck, the boy's moans only spurring him further on.

"You like that, baby? You like having your tight little hole so full of my cock?" He asks between his pants and snaps his hips harder, his balls slamming against Loki's ass.

"Yes, fuck- so much, Thor," Loki moans eagerly, his voice coming out rougher and desperate.

The bed creaks and shakes under their combined weight, and Thor decides to flip them around, afraid that the legs of the bed will give out from the force of his thrusts. He holds Loki's hips firmly and moves so he's lying on his back with Loki on his lap, straddling him, his cock still buried deep in the boy's ass.

"Ride me," Thor says and Loki is already moving before the words have even slipped out of Thor's mouth.

He places his hands on Thor's round belly to steady himself and rolls his hips, starting to rise himself up and sink back down onto Thor's cock. Thor grabs his ass, guiding him up and down, increasing the pace of his movements.

"Oh God," Loki whines, his hole quivering around Thor. "I- I'm close."

Thor nods his head - he won't last much longer, either - and takes most of Loki's weight in his hands, manhandling him as he wishes, having the boy bouncing on his lap.

Loki falls slightly forward, fingers threading through the hair on Thor's chest, his nails digging into Thor's flesh there.

"Thor- fuckfuckfuck," Loki cries out and bites hard at his bottom lip as he comes, his dick twitching between them, spilling all over Thor's belly.

Loki is panting, his cheeks painted prettily red, the bruises already forming on his pale neck. Thor can't help feeling smug, proud of the marks he left there, proud of himself that he made the boy whine and climax just with his cock.

He fucks Loki through it until he comes too, his dick throbbing inside Loki's hole, shooting his release, slightly disappointed that condom prevents him from filling the boy with his seed. The moment he lets go of Loki's hips, Loki collapses on top of him, his head resting on Thor's chest.

Thor reaches and squeezes the pert round cheeks of Loki's ass, spreading them apart as he slowly pulls his cock out. He removes the condom as carefully as he can without looking, grimacing when he feels some of his cum dripping down his cock.

They stay like that for a while, silent, and Thor can't help relishing the proximity of their bodies, not sure when the last time he just lay with someone was, Loki's weight barely noticeable on top of him.

Loki moves eventually but doesn't climb off him; he just sits on his lap, still straddling him. "So... can I come with you until the next town? Or maybe the one after that?" Loki says a bit hesitantly, making Thor frown.

"You have family there?" He asks, not really liking this. At least here Loki knew that girl from the diner; she seemed to give a shit about him.

Loki snorts at the question, rolling his eyes. "What about you? You got a wife waiting for you back home? I don't see a ring."

Thor chuckles, doesn't insist on getting an actual answer since it's rather obvious that _family_ is not a subject Loki's willing to talk about. "Nope, no wife."

"Maybe you could take me with you, then," Loki says sweetly, delicate fingers playing with the trail of hair on Thor's lower belly.

It's Thor's turn to snort now, not expecting Loki to say _that_. "And why the fuck would I do that?"

Loki shrugs, an almost sheepish expression forming on his pretty face. "You seem like a good man."

The words elicit a surprised laugh from Thor. _A good man_; as if he didn't just fuck a sixteen year old boy.

"I'm not."

"Well, you're definitely better than any men I know," Loki insists and slowly lowers himself over Thor, a soft small hand cupping his cheek, stroking his beard. "I don't think that you'll just let me freeze and starve here," he says sweetly and pecks Thor's lips, looking at him with wide, innocent-looking, green eyes.

It's obvious what he's trying to do and Thor hates that it's kind of working.

"You can sleep here tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you to the next town if you want. But that's all," he says even though deeps down he knows that he's lying. Judging by Loki's expression he knows it, too.

"We'll see about that," he says with a grin and kisses Thor again, before lying down on top of him, resuming his position from before.

Thor knows he's fucked but he finds that he doesn't mind. He doesn't believe in fate but maybe this was meant to happen. Besides, he can't just leave the boy alone here when he can help him. He doesn’t know if that’s still his cock talking but he wants to take the kid with him; wants to keep him and fuck him again and take care of him.

Perhaps Loki was right; he is a good man, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always welcome and make my day🤗❤️


End file.
